RoSid
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: Hope you all like it:)


It was a clear breezy Monday morning when Roli woke up. She peered in the darkness towards clock as per the habit and felt relieved when it showed 6:55 AM. Again as per the habit, she looked at her husband who was lying beside her, still fast asleep. She smiled seeing him sleeping contently without creases on his forehead which were often seen nowadays due to her bad health.

Before few days when they were on their apparent honeymoon, she got shot by some goons and till now her body has not recovered. But thanks to her family, specially her sister Simar and her husband Sidhhant, who are literally after her all the time so that she doesn't get any chance to do work, she took much needed rest whole day. Roli noticed that Sidhhant especially was more caring towards her in a very weird yet nice way. She could not point out what was so wrong or right in it, but, nevertheless, it felt good that one of the important people in her life cares for her too. But she was unaware of the feelings Sidhhant had for her.

One thing that changed after the bad incident was the way Sidhhant felt for Roli. Everyone knew they got married in very unexpected and bizarre situation but nobody knew that they were still just friends and had no physical intimacy between them. But after knowing that goons were going to shot him when she came in between and got shot, his feelings suddenly overwhelmed him and he realized that how much he is used to of her presence and how empty his life will be if she will not be with him. From that day onwards his behavior has changed which is noticed by Roli too.

While she still gazed unconsciously at her husband thinking about the possible reasons behind his sudden change in behavior, he moved a bit in sleep and she came out of her trance. She collected herself and slowly stepped down from bed. Due to weakness she was unable to walk, but she knew she had only these hours of day when she could flex her legs and walk inside room. She cautiously went towards bathroom without making any noise. While she was brushing her teeth, her legs started shaking due to lack of energy and before she could manage to balance her posture, she fell down with her injured side of body hitting the floor hard. The unbearable pain took all the rest of the energy from her and she fainted.

Sidhhant woke up at 7:50 AM. He sat up on his bed after rubbing his eyes. When his eyes fell on empty bed side, he searched whole room in a second and instantly called "ROLI!" When he saw that the bathroom's light was on, he understood and calmed down. He went near the bathroom and said "Roli, maine kitni baar kahaa muje jagaa diya karo. Tumhara chalna firna allowed nahi hai pata hai na!" There was no reply which made him anxious.

"Roli, tum jawab kyun nahi de rahi? Andar ho kya?" he got tensed and so turned the door knob to realize that it was locked from inside. He thought 'So Roli is inside, but why isn't she not answering? ek baar fir try karta hun."

He called again "Roli, dekho mazak mat karo! Mein darwaza tod dunga agar tumne jawab na diya toh!"

Again silence.

Now he really got worried and started banging door. Due to this noise, almost whole house came running inside the room. Simar asked "Kya hua Sidhhant jee? Roli kahan hai?"

He explained everything to her and everyone started shouting Roli's name. After these failed attempts, he kicked the door multiple times before it flung open and he saw his wife lying on the floor, unconscious. He went there and tapped on her cheeks saying "Roli, ankhien kholo, please!" When she didn't answer, he lifted her up in his arms and went into bedroom and laid her on bed. Prem called the doctor while everyone tried to wake her up.

When doctor came in, Simar was crying unstoppably and Sidhhant was trying very hard to control his tears. Doctor examined her and informed that due to weakness she had fainted and as soon as something goes into her body which can provide her enough energy, she will again wake up. He gave her an injection and told that someone has to make her drink glucose water. Simar ran down and in matter of seconds brought glucose water with her. Sidhhant held Roli in sitting position while Simar made her drink water. Doctor took a leave saying Roli will be fine and if they need some help then they can call him again.

After waiting for few minutes, Roli started getting her consciousness back. And finally when she opened her eyes, everyone felt relieved. Roli was shocked at first when she noticed all family members were in their room. She asked "Ap sab yahan?"

Simar cried "Roli! Tu thik hai na? tuje kahin dard to nahi ho raha na?"

Roli saw that everyone was worried for her and she thought to make situation light. She said with a laugh "Haan didi! Mein ekdam thik hun. Par ap sab ke chehre par bara kyun baje hue hai?"

"Tumhe hasi aa rahi hai?" Sidhhant thundered with red eyes shining with fresh tears "Sab mazak hai na tumhare liye? Kuch din hamare liye bed par leti nahi reh sakti?"

Everyone was shocked to see such reaction from Sidhhant as he was very patient and calm person. Before Simar could start to back up her sister, Sidhhant warned "Aaj koi kuch nahi bolega!"

He gain turned to Roli "Itna bachpana? Itni nasamj kaise ho sakti ho tum?"

"Par Sidhhant jee-"

"Bas Roli, bas!"

Without looking at anyone, he walked out of the room. Everyone exchanged tense look. Simar understood what was the effect of Sidhhant on Roli by looking at her sister's expressions. Thus, she tried to calm her by saying "Roli chinta mat kar! Abhi gussa hai isliye yeh sab kaha. Jald hi woh shant ho jayenge. Abhi tu aaram kar!" she threatened "Aur khabardaar jo bed se utri toh!"

Everyone left the room to let Roli have rest. When Simar closed the door after exiting the room, tears came out of her eyes instantly which she was holding on inside for so long. Nobody ever had talked to her in this manner. She knew she had done a mistake but the sharp words that too from Sidhhant, was unexpected and painful. She thought to throw a childish tantrum again which always worked to calm him down but somewhere she felt that this time he was really upset and will not calm down easily. She waited for him with baited breath but even when clock ticked by for more than two hours, he didn't return. Roli started feeling sad and anxious and tried his number. It was switched off. As she waited for him, trying to keep herself calm, sleep started to overpower everything and eventually she rifted into soundless sleep.

After long four and half hour, Sidhhant returned to fetch laptop. He was adamant not to talk or even look at Roli. He thought every time she could not be forgiven for childish behavior. When he entered he saw someone lying on bed and reflexively he swept his eyes towards that someone and noticed that Roli was sleeping. He noticed she wasn't covering herself so he went there and covered her with blanket. Due to the weight of blanket, Roli moved and then suddenly opened her eyes to see that Sidhhant was gazing at her. As soon as Sidhhant noticed that she was going to say something he turned around and walked out of the room. Roli stared at his back, looking at his retreating figure.

Whole day passed and he didn't return. Roli was trying hard to be normal if her sister or any other member visited her room for lunch or something else. Simar noticed her sadness and made an effort to cheer her up but all in vain.

At nearly dinner time, Sidhhant closed his laptop and climbed down from terrace. When he was going towards his room, Mataji stopped him midway and said "Sidhhant beta!"

Sidhhant asked "Jee?"

"Beta! Roli pure din bore ho jati hogi room mein. Ek kam karo! Use dinner ke liye niche le aao. Sab ke sath karegi to use bhi acha lagega"

Sidhhant thought to deny but by realizingthat Mataji was right, he didn't argue. He went to his room and kept his laptop on table. Roli sat up seeing Sidhhant back in room after long wait so she started again "Sidhhant je-"

He cut her midway "Niche mataji ne dinner ke liye tumhe lane ko kaha hai. Apne kapde aur baal thik kar lo!"

Roli thought to talk further but the height of ignorance from him and the seriousness on his face made her remain mum. Sidhhant helped her stand up without making any eye contact and then went to sit on sofa, pulling out his phone from his pocket. Roli adjusted her dress and combed her hair. When she was ready she called "Sidhhant jee! Chaliye!"

Without any word or expression, he stood up and went beside her. He took her hands in his and wrapped his hands on her waist. Both felt something but pain was much more than any other sensation. So they were not distracted by those feelings. Both thought about things that happened and wondered for how many hours, or worse, days they will not talk with each other. They were moving slowly when after walking just few steps, Roli unconsciously cried "AHH!" Sidhhant became alert and automatically asked without stopping himself "dard ho raha hai?" he realized he sounded too caring and instantly changed his tone "Tum room mein hi khana khaigi! Mein Mataji se baat kar lunga."

"Sidhhant ji, muje-"she said with nervousness, fearing what would be his reaction "niche jana hai. Please?!"

Sidhhant could not neglect the way she fearfully requested him. He thought about something and then without any warning lifted her up in his arms. She was taken aback by this sudden intimacy and flushes red. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and tried "Ap yeh- mein chal sakti hun- aap chinta mat kijiye" When she received silence and an emotion less face, she stopped herself from speaking further, fearing somewhere inside that she would broke down soon if she tried further.

As they arrived in dining area, almost everyone was present there already. Pari and Uma giggled seeing Roli in Sidhhant's arm, Simar and others felt relieved thinking everything was fine between both of them. Sidhhant made her settle on chair besides her sister and to everyone's shock, he went to sit beside his father and not on his usual seat beside Roli. Roli felt pain, anger, shock and embarrassment all at the same time. No one asked anything seeing the seriousness in the atmosphere.

Dinner completed with normal talks, mainly happy ones, to lift up the mood. Manorama and Simar talked with Roli, trying to make her happy. But no one could avoid the fact that Sidhhant was silent as hell. Prem and his father tried to talk with him but he answered them shortly so they didn't talk with him again thinking he needs space and time right now. Roli could not help herself to look in the direction where her husband was seated and looked as if he was in pain too. She cursed herself now, thinking she ruined his as well as her day and made unnecessary complication in their life.

When everyone walked out from the area wishing good night to each other, Sidhhant, without any word to anyone, walked towards Roli-who had her eyes on him. He lifted her up again and walked out. Roli stared at him while he made his way towards their room, tears flowing continuously making her vision go blur. Sidhhant was aware of her state but was not ready to give up yet, he thought this time he has to be hard on her or she will take everything for granted.

After reaching inside the room and near their bed, he kept her on bed carefully and covered her with blanket. He was struggling hard to keep his eyes from meeting her eyes. Then, he grabbed his pillow and went to sofa after collecting another blanket from cupboard. Roli watched this and she could not control erslf more.

"Bas kijiye ab aap! Aur kitni saza denge?" she sobbed

Sidhhant was taken aback but tried to remain calm and answered "Shanti se comfortably so jao!"

She yelled back "Nahi! Muje nahi sona" she suddenly jerked her body up too sit on bed. Due to this, she felt a sharp pain on her injured side. She shrieked in pain and Sidhhant in matter of seconds came beside her, holding her from her arms. Even in pain, she resisted his touch because of anger and yelled "Dur hatiye! Jaise subeh chale gaye the akela chod ke waise abhi bhi chale jaiye!"

"Don't be dramatic Roli. Tum shanty se let jao" he made sure he didn't sound much rude so that she doesn't get worked up further.

Roli covered her face with her hands to hide her face before crying. Sidhhant didn't know what to do; whether to let go off anger or to threaten her to go to sleep. He didn't find latter idea good seeing Roli sad. So he went for former idea and stretched his hands to hug her. She cried her heart out in his arms while he kept on giving reasons about his anger and what he felt when he found her unconsciously ;lying on floor. After much of soothing, he removed himself from hug and cupped her face. They looked at each other and felt like decades had passed since they enjoyed this moment. He told her lovingly "Tum nahi janti tumhe iss halat mein dekhkar muje kitna bura feel hota hai. Subeh se mein apne ap ko rok raha hun tumse baat karne ke liye, taki tum firse nadani mein apne aap ko nuksan na pohochao"

"Muje maaf kar dijiye sidhhant jee. Aap mujse gussa ho jaiye par mujse ruthiye mat, please" Tears made their way across her cheeks. Sidhhant rubbed her tears with his thumb and said "Bas bas! Ab shant ho jao. Mein nahi rutha tumse. Waise bhi mein apni Roli se zyada der tak naraz bhi nahi reh sakta". Hearing 'Apni Roli' from his mouth, she felt as if something changed inside her. She felt much closer to him now, not only physically but emotionally too, and it made her happy. Sidhhant felt good too, seeing relief on Roli's face. This encouraged him to do something which he would have not done in any other circumstances. He moved his face forward. Roli's eyes went wide thinking about the something he might do now. she had no desire or strength to get away from him so she waited for the thing to happen. When their faces were merely inches apart, he lowered her head and kissed on her forehead. She felt as if something felt right about it and that some part of her got completed. Love took over the stress in him and he thought if this was the new beginning then the end would certainly be beautiful.


End file.
